Spread your blue wing Aoi!
by Yuemoonlight97
Summary: Aoi Zaizen, most known as Blue Angel, the most popular entertainment duelist in Link Vrains. But not everthing is as it seems, because she is keeping a secret from most of the world. (Aoi/Yusaku pairing. Aoi is a trans girl. Aoi can see and speak with duel spirits)
1. Chapter 1

**Spread your blue wing, Aoi!**

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything except the concept. Yugioh is owned by Kasuki Takahashi

Chapter one:

Here we go again, is time to give the audience what they came for, a little glance of their favorite girl. If only they knew what kind of person they're cheering for. My name is Aoi Zaizen, aka. Blue Angel, the most popular Idol in Link Vrains, right now I´m having a duel against one of the fans who usually challenge me whenever I enter the game. Even when most of the people thinks I´m dueling just for fame or to be idolize by my fans I have other motives to do it. More… personal motive. My brother, Akira is the head of the security division on SOL Technology, so he doesn´t have a lot of time to spare for his little sister. I know he loves though, always trying his best to protect and look out for me since mom and dad died. But he tends to be overprotective with me, especially with my "condition" (As my neighbors usually whisper whenever they see me). I need to prove to him that I´m not a little girl anymore, that I can stand up for myself and make the world accept who I am.

But anyways, back to the duel, I have this guy on the ropes, just this turn and everything will be over, my fans will be cheering, and I'll go back to the real world, alone in my room waiting for my brother´s usual call of the day. So, it´s time to give it my all to pretend to be this perfect girl everyone sees.

-Everyone! Here I come! - I shout to my fans who are watching outside of Link Vrains- And now get ready for this! This will be the end! – I turn my head around to see my best friend floating besides me ready to end this, she nods at me with a smile and I declare the attack- Trickstar Holly Angel! Direct Attack! – as I say this she spreads her wings and prepares to take down my opponent. It´s over in an instant and my victory is declared – This is it! Everyone, be good until my next live show! See ya! Bye bye! – I say while I make a pose for the camera and prepare to disconnect from the server.

I wake up in my living room, sitting on the sofa I use to enter Link Vrains, my duel disk is saying something but I decide to ignore it, probably just notifying me about my recent disconnection from the game. I stand up and take a bottle of water, walk over to the loveseat we have, and take a sip of water while I watch outside the window. Everything is slightly orange because of the sunset. Tall building is all I can see, except for an occasional bird flying around. Everything inside the apartment is dead quiet until Holly Angel appears besides me and snaps me out of my trance.

-So, we totally rocked today or what? - she says with her usual cheerful voice. I wasn´t expecting her to appear without any warnings so I almost spit my water because of the sudden jump scare.

-You almost make me spit my water- I reproach her while trying to calm down- I´ve told you thousands of times to not appear from nowhere-

-But if I take you on that, where would all the fun go? – I can´t help but chuckle a little at that. She is my best friend after all, the only one who has been with me and has accepted me for who I am without any kind of prejudice of any sort. Ever since I was little, 4 or 5 years old, I have been able to see duel spirits. At first I didn´t knew what they were so I just treated them like any other friend, but when I tried to introduce them with my classmates they told me I was crazy, duel monsters couldn´t possibly be our friends because they weren´t real. The other kids started avoiding me as much as they could, and it only got worse when I came out of the closet.

-Let's go Angie, it´s best if we get comfortable for my brothers call, you know how he gets when I don´t answer him as soon as it rings- I get up and head towards my bedroom, lay down on my bed and watch as Angie sits on the edge of the bed. My brother called me almost as soon as we got into the bed, he apologized as usual for not being able to come home early today, I just told him it didn´t matter, it was for the best of us both. After the call, I prepared my things for the next day and went to bed, today will be just like today. It always is…

Meanwhile in a Hotdog truck

Ignis, Shoichi and Yusaku were watching the duel Blue Angel just won, while Ignis and Yusaku concentrated on her strategies, for different reasons non the less, Shoichi was looking for information about the dueling Idol. It wasn´t much but with the bits of info that he discovered he was already planning a way to use them to their advantage.

-Just as I thought, this is amazing- Shoichi told his two partners- Look at this- in the screen appeared a picture of a young girl, around Yusaku's age- Aoi Zaizen, 16 years old, she is the little sister of the security chief on SOL Technology, and the true identity of Blue Angel-

-Really? -asked Ignis with a surprised face.

-And? – replied Yusaku.

\- "And?" – Shoichi looked at him as if it was a joke - Don't you notice anything strange with her uniform? – If Yusaku couldn't pinpoint this one out Shoichi will seriously start to fear for the boy´s social skills. Even Ignis realized what was happening- Can't you see what you have right in front of your nose? -

-She goes to my school? – Yusaku finally realized.

-Exactly, I thought that if you get close to her you could obtain information about your lost memories and the location of my brother from Zaizen himself – suddenly a grin appeared in his lips- But I know this is impossible-

\- Why is it impossible- asked Ignis confused.

-Because we´re talking about Yusaku. Can you honestly imagine him talking with a girl? -

\- You're right, it´s certainly impossible-

\- Exactly, impossible, impossible, impossib…- he was suddenly interrupted by Yusaku who told them something that shocked the other two.

-You two are right, it will be impossible. Look closer to her personal information. Aoi is a boy – this revelation left the other hacker and the AI frozen in place. If Aoi was a boy, the things he did made no sense. Except if…

-Yusaku, Aoi is probably a trans girl – it was the only conclusion Shoichi could get from all of that.

\- Sorry, but what does that mean? -Ask Ignis, and for the first time Yusaku was happy his partner was so curios.

-Boy this is going to be a very long night- he stood up to take a sausage and a soda from the fridge- listen you two, because this is very important for you to understand- he started explaining the meaning of the term, what it implied and all he considered important for those two to learn about non-binary people. Al least 2 hours passed before both understood everything.

\- After all of this, I feel like I need to apologize – said Yusaku surprising the others- I said she was a male and I was wrong so I´m sorry, I'll see if it is possible for me to become close with her- he stood up and took his duel disk- I'm going to go home, see you tomorrow Shoichi-

-Good night Yusaku- when the door closed he just let out a sigh- that boy sure is something else. I really hope this doesn´t come back to screw with us-

Only time could tell, and they didn't even know how much this would change their lifes.


	2. Let's do this

After being sick for a week here it is. The second chapter, hope you like it, and if you have any comments or ways I can improve please tell me :D

Disclaimer: Yugioh Vrains and it's characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi

Chapter 2:

-Wake up sleepy head, it's time to go to school- I hear Angie saying while she gently pushes me to make me get up.

-Good morning Angie- I rub my eyes while tossing aside my bed sheets to get up.

-Good morning Sleeping Beauty- I roll my eyes. She's been using that nickname for me since we watched the movie years ago, because I'm a heavy sleeper.

-When are you going to give me a new nickname? You've been using that one for years now- I asked her as I start to make my bed.

-I can start calling you Aurora when you find your prince charming- she giggles lightly behind her hand.

-So… You're going to call me sleeping beauty forever then? -

-Don't be so hard on yourself, you're a beautiful lady, any boy would be lucky to be with you-

-You know that almost every boy I've meet run away as soon as they discover I'm trans, and the rest loses all interest and just wants to keep being friends-

-That doesn't mean you'll never be able to find the love of your life- as soon as she says that my phone's alarm goes off notifying me that I'm running late for school.

-Let's go fairy godmother, you can plan my love life another time, we must hurry or will be late-

Later in the school:

Classes where boring like always, but at least I could go and let go for a while in the Duel club. I know a lot of people there just wants to be friends with me because of the things I can get them, but even with that dueling is my passion, so the club is the only real place in school where I can feel like myself. Besides everyone there knows about me being a trans girl and they accepted me without problems until now.

-You do know there's someone following you right now, don't you? Don't look back or he will get suspicious – Angie warns me.

-Wait, what? Who is following us? –

-A guy with spiky hair, and I can feel another presence with him, but I'm not sure of what kind –

-Another duel spirit? – I had never meet another person with the power to see duel spirits in my life.

-I don´t think so, I could see them then, but I can only sense them -

-Ok for now let's just keep going, we are late to the club reunion. Besides, it's not like he can attack me with you to protect me –

\- I know, but we need to be careful anyways, we never know what kind of people can enter school without us knowing –

We keep moving and I use all my willpower to not look back and tell whoever is following me to stop doing it, but all of it ends when we get to the Duel club room and I enter trying to take a glance of the stalker, but he is probably hiding behind the wall because I can´t see anyone there.

\- Hi everyone – I say as I enter the room and all the other members look up.

\- Hi Aoi. How're you doing? – ask the president of the club.

-Good thank you. So, what is the topic for today? –

As soon as the president is opening his mouth to answer my question we started to hear a voice shouting something outside the room. I recognize Naoki's voice, he is arguing with another person but I can't hear what they reply to him. The president opens the door and question the two about their discussion.

\- What's the problem Shima? We can hear you from the inside –

-Oh, president. It´s all his fault –

\- There´s no problem. This club always accepts new members, come in please-

-Yes, thank you very much- I hear the other person reply. There something almost electronic with his voice, like it´s not him talking but I pay it no mind.

At the door appears a boy who I assume is around my age, with a weird multi-color spiky hair and an old duel disk model. It looks a lot like Playmaker´s one.

-I´m a first-year student Yusaku Fujiki- he says introducing himself. The others start to introduce themselves but I don´t pay them attention because Angie whispers in my ear.

-That´s the guy who has been following you. I didn´t think he was bold enough to reveal himself to us –

-He doesn't we know, so let's pretend for now – I whisper Angie trying to be as quiet as possible. The others are looking at me so I assume it´s my turn to introduce myself- I´m too a first-year, Zaizen-

\- Hey do you want to see the new duel disk- someone says, catching the new one´s attention instantly.

-Oh, is that the new version that has an AI to help you in a duel- he says like he knew everything about them.

-You seem to know a lot about them- I tell him with a little suspicion in my voice.

-That´s just because Shima bragged about it a lot. But isn´t he the only one who had one of them? – Ok, I need to remember to have a little conversation whit Naoki about that big mouth of his.

-I never said that! And besides we all in the club have one of them because Aoi's brother is a big fish in SOL Technologies – Seriously! What is wrong with this guy and his lack of self-control when he speaks? I think my frustration is evident because when he sees my face, a lot of regret is plastered all around his face. In that moment, I notice that my duel disk is having a type of conversation with Yusaku´s which is strange, since those models don´t usually have an AI. All those things are strange, so I take advantage of having the upper hand and decide to question him.

-A card insertion duel disk? – He nods affirmatively- It's almost identical to Playmaker´s one- For a second I can see a look of distress cross his face but as always Naoki intervenes.

-That´s right. I think you are trying to copy him – And I think you need to stop trying to make yourself seem superior to the new guy before I get the answers I need – But why does playmaker uses an old duel disk like that? It´s sad, he lives in another time- I decide to make a move before Naoki's mouth or ego have a chance.

-Can I see your deck? – I ask him. If my gut feeling is right, I think Playmaker´s secret identity will be finally mine.

\- Don´t be rude Aoi, you know a deck is like the duelist soul, you can´t just ask to see it – says the president.

\- It´s alright, you can look at it - he says as he hands me his deck. I start to look through his cards, but I don´t find anything weird besides the fact that he has really basic cards. It´s like he made this with cards nobody else wanted.

\- Thanks – I try to give his deck back, but Naoki (I swear I´m going to hurt you if you keep this up!) takes it from my hand and starts to look at it.

\- This deck is a joke! You have the worst cards I´ve seen – he starts mocking. I know that they are still talking but I'm not listening anymore. In my mind, all I can think of is that I somehow know this guy is lying to us.

-Let´s start the reunion- we take our seats as soon as the president says this. Yusaku sits just behind me- We are going to talk about Speed duels –

I start to write a note for Angie in my notebook, to make everyone else think I´m paying attention

" _ **We need to keep an eye on this Yusaku guy"**_

I see her nod and I can feel Yusaku´s eyes staring right at me. So, this is how you want to play uh? Let´s see who can achieve their objective first. Fujiki Yusaku, it's time to duel!


End file.
